


First Time Re-Visited

by Batfink



Series: Feels like the first time [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes-centric, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Re-mix, Short & Sweet, Swearing, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were wearing a brown and blue checked robe and white cotton under-shorts.  Mine, now that I think about it.”  Steve grinned at him.  “I wanted to tell you to stop.  I didn't want you to end up like me, but those shorts were too big and they hung so low on your hips that I couldn't take my eyes off them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Re-Visited

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to 88moonstone88 for this one. You wanted a smutty sequel so I hope this will do :)

Bucky glanced up as he crossed the car park and noticed that the curtains of the Brooklyn apartment he shared with Steve were pulled shut. Huh, he thought. Steve should be home by now and it wasn't like him to have the curtains closed when it was still light out.

He took the stairs up to their apartment and let himself in. “Hey Buck.” Steve greeted him as he closed the door. He turned around and stopped, starting at Steve. Steve who was wearing an open white shirt, tight grey jersey boxers and nothing else.

Steve stepped towards him and grabbed the lapels of Bucky's shirt, pulling him forwards into a kiss as he pushed the shirt off over Bucky's shoulders to fall to the floor. “The neighbours will see, Stevie.” Bucky responded on reflex.

“Curtains are closed tight, Buck.” Steve replied pressing up against him so that Bucky could feel how hard he was and suddenly, somewhere in Bucky's trapped memories a dam broke and the memory of their first time flooded back to him. The real memory. Not the story Steve had told him the other night, but his own side of the story.

He pulled back from Steve, eyes wide, hands gripping tight to Steve's arms. “I remember, Stevie.” He gasped. “I remember everything.” He stepped back then pointed at Steve. “You were wearing a brown and blue checked robe and white cotton under-shorts. Mine, now that I think about it.” Steve grinned at him. “I wanted to tell you to stop. I didn't want you to end up like me, but those shorts were too big and they hung so low on your hips that I couldn't take my eyes off them. When I got my hands on those sharp little hip bones.” He paused and looked at Steve. “I knew I was damned and so were you, but I couldn't bring myself to care any more.”

Steve unfastened Bucky's jeans and pushed them down over his hips, Bucky kicked off his running shoes and the jeans, let Steve take his hand and lead him into the bedroom, Steve sat himself down on the end of the bed and then leaned back, pulling Bucky down on top of him. “I'm okay with being damned with you.” He grinned pulling Bucky's head down for a kiss.

They spend a good few minutes making out, running their hands and mouths over each others bodies and rocking their hips together, but Steve was as impatient as ever. He slipped his hand under one of the pillows and pulled out a tube of lube.

Bucky grinned down at him. “Be right back.” He darted from the room and returned a moment later, minus his socks and t-shirt and holding a box of condoms. He grinned and crawled back up onto the bed, between Steve's legs. “You really wanna do this baby?” He asked looking down at Steve.

“Yes, now. Please.” Steve replied and pulled him down for another kiss.

“Okay, baby.” Bucky laughed, twisting to get out of his boxers and then pulling Steve's off too. Steve sat up and slipped off his shirt before lying back down.

Bucky opened the box of condoms and put one on himself, he then very slowly and teasingly, unrolled another onto Steve's cock. “Bucky!” Steve gasped. “Stop teasing.”

Bucky smirked and fondled Steve's balls making him twitch then grabbed up the tube of lube squeezing a generous amount onto the fingers of his right hand. “Just like last time, okay baby. Just relax.”

“Yes.” Steve hissed, reaching for Bucky's hand and pulling it down towards his groin.

Bucky shifted closer, lifting Steve's legs up and positioning them so that Steve's thighs lay across his own. He slowly started to circle one finger around Steve's hole. Steve twitched at the first press of that same finger into his ass. “Breathe, baby.” Bucky chuckled reaching out with his metal hand to tease at Steve's nipples distracting him from the push of his finger in to the hilt.

Bucky was two fingers in when he found Steve's prostate and Steve arched off the bed. Bucky smiled down at him and did it again. Nudging it repeatedly now that he had found it, slipping in a third finger and twisting, stretching.

Steve was panting now, one hand with a death grip on Bucky's metal arm. Bucky had a brief moment to be glad he couldn't feel it. Steve was a lot stronger now that he had been that first time. Strangely though, he moved the same, despite his bigger size and he was still putty in Bucky's skilled hands. Still blushing too.

Bucky gave Steve's prostate one last nudge then slipped his fingers free. “You ready for me baby?”

“Please.” Steve gasped and Bucky moved. He lubed up his cock and positioned it against Steve's hole, beginning a slow push in.

Steve was tight and warm and Bucky couldn't believe he had ever forgotten this. He cursed Hydra once again then banished all thoughts other than the feel of his cock being slowly enveloped by Steve's tight passage. He paused when he bottomed out. “That's it baby. I'm in.” Steve's eyes popped open and he raised his head to look down to where they were intimately joined. He gasped and bit his bottom lip and Bucky was gone. He closed his eyes tight and clamped down on his control before beginning a slow slide in and out of Steve.

Steve lifted his legs to wrap around Bucky and pulled him down by the arm until they were chest to chest. Tilting his head he kissed him and Bucky gradually increased his speed. Steve's cock was trapped between them and was getting rubbed just right as they moved together. Bucky found Steve's prostate again and kept the angle on it. “Bucky.” Steve gasped. “I'm gonna...”

“I know baby.” Bucky smiled down at him, leaning in to suck Steve's bottom lip into his mouth briefly before releasing it as he increased his thrusts. “Do it baby, come for me.”

Steve held his breath, bit his bottom lip, raised his hips and then he was coming, filling the condom as the breath exploded out of him and his body went limp aside from the occasional twitch. It took only a few strokes more before Bucky was joining him, collapsing down on top of him as his cock twitched in Steve's ass.

He shifted quickly, pulling out and rolling over, the old thought of not wanting to crush Steve with his weight completely blocking out the reality that it would take someone a lot heavier than him to crush Steve these days. Carefully, he removed both their condoms and leaned over the side of the bed to toss them in the nearby trash can before flopping onto his back beside Steve.

“Was it like you remembered?” He asked quietly.

Steve raised up on his elbow and leaned over to kiss him, placing one hand on his chest and flicking at his nipple. “Better than I remembered.” He grinned leaning down to kiss him. “What about you?”

Bucky raised his arms and wrapped them around Steve, pulling him in close. “That's a tough one, Stevie.” Bucky frowned. “You move the same. You sound the same, but you're so much bigger.” He grinned then. “Just as tight though.”

Steve laughed and dropped his forehead to Bucky's chest. “So much more able for round two as well though.” He lifted his head and winked at Bucky.

“Whatever my Stevie wants.” Bucky laughed pulling him up for a kiss.


End file.
